


as green as grass

by vix_vivere



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Awkward love things, Blushing, Fairytail, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy, Fluffy oneshot, Gratsu - Freeform, M/M, Natray - Freeform, gray is very in love with natsu, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_vivere/pseuds/vix_vivere
Summary: Cana tells Natsu that he's too innocent to kiss someone and it pretty much just goes downhill from there. (canon verse)
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86
Collections: gratsuforthefairies





	as green as grass

.

.

He's absolutely hysterical.

-and Gray watches, half-worried but silently amused, as the fire mage tries to deny Cana's words. Adamant and flustered, he waves his arms around and yells and refuses. It's like he's on fire. (which, would sort of make sense, since he's a fire mage.)

(Gray notices in the rare moments that Natsu is especially embarrassed or flustered, his cheeks turn the reddest of the red, and he secretly thinks it's the cutest thing he's ever seen.)

Cana has and always will be the best at figuring out what agitates people, since she does it with everyone; and when Natsu's turn finally ends, it's different. He doesn't just find another thing to do (like starting a guild brawl) instead, he marches over to where Gray is.

And Gray would be lying if he said he wasn't scared half to death, as Natsu walks over with his eyes glazed. His oddly soft hands find their way to his cheeks.

(at this point, Gray wouldn't be surprised if his heart had stopped completely..)

And then he presses his uncharacteristically soft lips against his for (what felt like) centuries. Nobody moves, not for a second, and it feels for a second that they are similar to Gray's ice. Eternal sculptures carved from the cold, beautiful. But when Natsu pulls away, he just stares at Gray, probably waiting for some sort of judgment in his searching dark eyes.

"Cana said that I'm too innocent to kiss someone," his explanation came out a little sputtery, but an explaination nonetheless.

Gray swallows, knowing what he means and instead of making fun of him or starting a fight, he only offers a small smirk.

"Idiot, don't just kiss people randomly."

(-only kiss me.)

And Gray tells him that they will surely both forget about this in time.

Although, they never really do.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> i love reading cute things but i've been writing a bunch of angst recently? eh whatever, enjoy!


End file.
